Between Magic and Mirrors (Book 1 in Between Magic and Mirrors Series)
by elphabadaaetyler
Summary: When Courtney falls through a mirror, she wakes up to find she's in the film, "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and she's Tina and Queenie's youngest sister. Will she follow the movie or will her life change forever? Newt/OC, Jacob/Queenie
1. The Mirror

"Come on, Alyssa, the movie's starting!" Marisa shouted with her head towards the kitchen. She turned back to face the Roku screen. I draped my TARDIS-themed fleece blanket over her, me, and her daughter Luna. Alyssa jogged in with a bowl of popcorn and sat between Marisa and Derek. I handed Derek and Alyssa another fleece blanket. Derek turned over to me. "So, Courtney, are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked. "Of course!" I answered.

Tomorrow, we would be going to New York City Comic Con. We all had our costumes picked out: Alyssa would dress up as the 2017 film version of Belle, Marisa and Luna as the Tenth Doctor and a Dalek, Derek as Steve Trevor, and I would be going as Tina Goldstein from one of my new favorite movies and the movie we were watching at the moment, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

As a Potterhead, I felt obliged to see the movie when it came out. I didn't expect to even like it, let alone love it, so much. We bought the DVD + Blu-Ray + Digital Download pack when it was available to buy and I watch at least four times a week.

I'm guessing you want to know more about me. My name is Courtney Schaffer. I'm 19 years old and I have brown hair and green eyes. Marisa is my older sister and Alyssa and Derek are our foster siblings. Marisa and Alyssa are about ten years older than me and Derek is a year younger than them.

I also have a fear of water, or aquaphobia. I don't know exactly when it started, but the closest I've ever gotten to water is, of course, my bi-daily baths, the shallow end of the pool, and playing Ariel in _Little Mermaid_.

Marisa and Alyssa are stage actors. Marisa is currently the alternate Christine in _Phantom of the Opera_ and Alyssa is currently commuting to Princeton to perform as Cathy in a regional production of _Last Five Years_. I'm juggling a job at the Strand Bookstore and my studies at NYU, but I want to be a theater actress too and have recently auditioned to play Elphaba in _Wicked_. I've actually auditioned for the show five times. I've also been in a few community theater productions. I've played Audrey in _Little Shop of Horrors_ , Cinderella in _Into the Woods_ , and Ariel in _Little Mermaid_ , as I previously mentioned. Derek is an intern at the New York Times.

At the convention tomorrow, we're going to meet the cast of _Fantastic Beasts_. I'm so excited! I'm actually going to meet big celebrities instead of theater actors at the stage door that only a small percentage of the world knows about.

After the movie finished, I got up and sauntered over to my room, which was covered in musical theater, _Doctor Who_ , and _Harry Potter_ posters. I changed into my pajamas and looked my costume, which was hanging next to my full-size stand-up mirror. I smiled and let out a little squeal. Just as I was about to go brush my teeth, I heard an echoing cry. I thought Luna was having one of her night terrors. _No, it's coming from... the mirror?_

I turned to the mirror and tiptoed carefully towards it. The cries grew louder as I drew near. Soon, I was inches from the glass. I saw flashes of familiar faces in the mirror: faces from the movie. First Credence, then Queenie, Jacob, Tina, and Newt. I gently placed the palm of my hand on the mirror out of curiosity, but I leaned forward too far. I expected to feel the cold glass hit my face, but I fell through. I continued to fall through the darkness before I completely blacked out.


	2. Tina and Queenie

**I do not own anything from the Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts series. All of that belongs to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Brothers Studios. I only my OCs.**

My eyes opened slowly as I saw a bit of sunlight through the window. I shot up and looked around the room. I was dressed in a button-up, bright blue and white striped pajama shirt with matching pants. I was in a different bedroom. It was slightly bigger than my own and the bed I was laying in had a green striped blanket instead of my bedspread with the Phantom mask. To my left was another twin bed with a pink blanket with a small floral print. In the bed was a woman with short, curly blonde hair. I slowly stood up from the bed. _Where have I seen this room before?_ I thought.

"Are you girls awake?" a woman's voice called from outside the room. Despite how familiar the voice the voice was, I was too scared to answer. The blonde woman sat up, yawning. "We're up!" she called. I clasped my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming... it was Alison Sudol!

She must've seen my reaction because she wrapped her arms around me and asked, "Courtney, are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?"

Before I could answer, Katherine Waterson sauntered in. "Queenie, stop smothering her," she said.

My green eyes widened when I heard what she had said. _She called Alison "Queenie." But that's her character's name. That's not her real name!_

Queenie walked over to a dresser and pulled out some clothes for me. "Tina and I will give you some privacy to change," she said. She and Katherine (or Tina) left the room.

"Tina," I whispered as I was trying to think.

I remembered the mirror in my room, the cries, the faces... and when I fell through the mirror!

 _I'm in the Fantastic Beasts movie... I'm in the Fantastic Beasts movie! Calm down, you're overreacting. But... how?_

I dressed myself in the pastel green blouse and long dark skirt with a diagonal hem, sort of like Elphaba's first costume in _Wicked_ , that Queenie laid out for me and walked out into the main room. I sat down at the dining room table next to Tina while Queenie made us breakfast. "So, Teenie, aren't you going to give Court words of wisdom on her first day of work?" Queenie inquired. Tina turned to me and said, "Well, stay organized, especially in my office. And, of course, work hard and you'll be my boss one day."

She laughed softly just as Queenie set our plates down on the table. I slowly began eating, looking around the room. I wrapped my arm around Tina and rested my head on her shoulder, trying to figure out if I was dreaming. Surprisingly, I didn't fall through her body as if she were a ghost or hallucination, which I expected to happen. "You seem affectionate today," Tina remarked. "Can't I just love my big sister?" I said in a sweet voice. Tina smiled for a brief moment before she returned to eating.

While Queenie was brushing her teeth and Tina and I were waiting outside. I almost had a panic attack as so many questions floated into my mind. _Am I just knocked out? Or did my body go missing as well? Will the movie have to play out before I wake up or go home? Queenie can read minds! Will she be able to see I'm not really her sister?_

After we got ready for the day, Tina and I headed out. Queenie said she was going to stay home and asked Tina to say she was sick. I began shaking with excitement. _I'm going to work at MACUSA! Me!_ I felt like screaming as we made it down Broadway towards the Woolworth Building.

Tina whispered something to the guard, who opened the door for us. The drab lobby of the Woolworth Building was replaced before my eyes by a seemingly infinite hall with tall ceilings. As we went up a set of stairs, I noticed an enormous portrait of Seraphina Picquery hanging above the entrance.

At the moment, entering the MACUSA building seemed to be the only highlight of my day. I wasn't even working with Tina, even if it was in the Wand Permit Office. I was just a temp sharing her space. If I wanted to file away papers and get coffee for everyone else, I'd still be at the Strand Bookstore.

Luckily, lunch time came around to save me from going insane. Tina and I decided to go out. We found a hot dog vendor a couple of blocks down from the Woolworth Building. After we got our orders, we heard a woman shouting. I slightly turned my head to see the city bank. On the steps, next to a banner of hands holding a wand broken in half, was Mary Lou Barebone. Marisa often described her as "if the Westboro Baptist Church and Children of God had a baby that even they were scared of."

Despite the bullcrap that came out of that woman's mouth, I just couldn't look away, sort of like how you can't stop gawking at a car crash. Tina and I silently sauntered towards the crowd gathered around her. Standing behind Mary Lou was a little girl no more than eight years old with strawberry blonde hair. I noticed a tall young man with black hair handing out leaflets... Credence.

For those of you who don't know, Marisa and I were abused by our birth mother until Marisa ran away and got the courage to tell Alyssa and Devin's parents. We were emancipated from our home and adopted by the Schaffer family. When I first saw the first "Fantastic Beasts" movie, I felt that I could relate to Credence, but I was also sad that in my story, I got a happy ending and he didn't.

"This great city sparkles with the jewels of man's invention," Mary Lou preached to the crowd, "Movie theaters, automobiles, the wireless electric lights... all dazzle and bewitch us!"

A man I guessed to around twenty-eight with messy, red-brown hair wearing a TARDIS blue trench coat, carrying a bulky, leather suitcase, bumped into us. "Oh... so sorry," he said in an English accent. I slightly smiled to myself as I recognized him... Newt Scamander.


	3. The Bank

**I do not own anything from the Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts series. All of that belongs to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Brothers Studios. I only my OCs. I also saw the new "Crimes of Grindelwald" trailer... it was awesome!  
**

 _A man I guessed to around twenty-eight with messy, red-brown hair wearing a TARDIS blue trench coat, carrying a bulky, leather suitcase, bumped into us. "Oh... so sorry," he said in an English accent. I slightly smiled to myself as I recognized him... Newt Scamander._

Newt made his way through the crowd as Mary Lou continued her tirade. "But where there is light there is shadow, friend. Something is stalking our city, wreaking havoc and then disappearing without a trace... Join us, the Second Salemers in our fight!"

Jacob Kowalski, dressed in a brown suit and carrying a nearly identical case, then pushed past us. "Excuse me, dolls, just trying to get the bank," he said. He then tripped over Newt's case. Most of the people in the crowd turned to face the two men as Newt helped Jacob up. "I'm so sorry... my case...," Newt said. "No harm done," Jacob said. Jacob then ran up the steps to the bank, almost running into Mary Lou, who's attention had been caught by Newt. "You, friend!" she shouted towards him. Newt looked up to face her. She put on a charming facade as she inquired, "What drew you to our meeting today?"

"Oh, I... I was just passing," he stammered, reminding me of when I called on by the teacher in class, even when I didn't raise my hand. "Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?" she asked him. "I'm more of a chaser, really," Newt replied. I let out a quiet laugh, but groaned when Mary Lou began speaking again. "Hear my words and heed my warning... and laugh if you dare: witches live among us!"

Tina pulled me away so I wouldn't be in line of Mary Lou's sight. "We have to fight together for the sake of our children-" _What you know about what's good for your children?!_ I thought to myself as Tina pulled me further away with her hand on my mouth, "-And for the sake of tomorrow!"

She turned back to Newt and asked, "What do you say to that, friend?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Newt jolted forward, saying "Excuse me."

Mary Lou looked at him, confused, before she continued on. Tina pulled me aside. "Court, I need you to see what that wizard's up to," she whispered. "How do you know he's a wizard," I whispered back, trying to play dumb. "Even no-majs don't stammer that much when Mary Lou Barebone talks to them," she reasoned. I nodded before I slowly pushed through the crowd. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through, make a hole, make it wide," I said. I felt my body temperature drop as I passed Mary Lou Barebone.

I entered the bank and saw Newt sitting at a bench next to Jacob. Jacob held out his hand to Newt, saying, "May the best man win, I guess." But Newt went off again, with an iridescent, silver egg having fallen out of his pocket. I followed Newt closely as Jacob kept calling after him. Within a few minutes, we both ended up waiting in line for a bank teller. I caught sight of black fur in the purse of the woman in front of him. _Oh, the Niffler!_ I remembered. The Niffler was one of my favorite creatures when I first saw the movie, though I guessed everyone else probably though the same thing. I turned away for a brief second and saw Tina watching us from behind a column.

"Hey, Mr. English guy!" I heard Jacob call to Newt, "I think your egg is hatching."

Newt turned away for a second and saw the Niffler on a trolley that was being pushed into an elevator. He turned back to Jacob and pointed his wand at him. pulling Jacob towards us. In that split second, I wrapped my arms around Newt as the three of us Disapparated.

We Apparated onto a narrow staircase in the back room of the bank. Newt carefully took the egg from Jacob as it hatched, revealing a small, dark blue bird with a snake-like body. I recognized it instantly as an Occamy. Newt looked to Jacob with a smile on his face, but it faded once he caught sight of me. I pulled my wand out of my jacket to let him know that I was a wizard.

Newt slowly carried the newborn creature down the stairs, with me following closely behind. I heard Jacob murmur, "I was over there... came over here... I was over there."

Newt and I crouched down as Newt opened his case. "Welcome to the world, little guy," I whispered to the creature as Newt carefully placed the creature inside. I heard loud noises coming from inside the case. "Everyone settle down now. Dougal, don't make me come in there," Newt said. I noticed the Niffler scurrying toward the vault. I tapped Newt's shoulder to get his attention as the Niffler squeezed through the vault doors. "Absolutely not!" Newt exclaimed as he pointed his wand at the vault door. "Alohomora."

"So, you're going to steal the money, huh?" I heard a stern, male voice say. I turned to see a man with grey, almost white hair slam a button on the wall. I covered my ears as the alarm sounded. I pulled out my wand, with my right shoulder against my ear to block out the alarm as best I could. "Petrificus Totalus!"

The man's body stiffened and he fell backward onto the ground, like a domino. "Mr. Bingley!" Jacob exclaimed in shock. Mr. Bingley tried to say something, but all he could get out was a muffled, "Kowalski!"

The vault doors opened wide, allowing Newt and I to hurry in. The Niffler was laying on a pile of cash, with a look that said, "What? I didn't do anything," as it stuffed a gold bar into a pouch in its stomach. "Really?!" Newt remarked in frustration. He picked up the Niffler, which weighed his hands down. Newt then turned the creature upside down, shaking by its hind legs and revealing enough money and valuables that could've paid for four years worth of tuition at NYU without financial aid. "No... don't play that," Newt scolded. He then tickled the creature's belly, causing more of the treasure to fall out of its pouch. Now it could probably pay for two extra years at NYU if I wanted to get my master's degree.

I heard footsteps behind us and turned to see about three guards with guns. "Oh no... no. Don't shoot. Don't shoot!" Jacob screamed. With three seconds, Newt and I locked our arms together, Newt was able to grab his case while still carrying the now ticked-off Niffler, and I grabbed Jacob by the arm.

We Apparated on a street in between the bank and another building. "For the last time you pilfering pest, paws off what doesn't belong to you!" Newt reprimanded the Niffler as he wrestled it back into the case. I looked up and saw Tina at the top of the steps leading the bank's main entrance, looking at me. I waved sheepishly before she ran off.

"Awfully sorry about all that," Newt apologized to Jacob. "What was that?" Jacob asked in a shaky voice. "Nothing that need concern you," Newt replied, "Now, unfortunately you have seen far too much, so if you wouldn't mind... if you just stand over there... this will be over in a jiffy."

Newt and I turned away for a second when Jacob whacked us with his case, knocking us both to the ground. Newt helped me up and we saw Jacob run for his life before sliding into a casual stroll as if nothing happened. "Bugger," Newt muttered under his breath, rubbing his head where the case made contact. "To be fair, your wording could've been a little better," I told him. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Tina turned around the corner. Newt picked up his case and we both sauntered toward Tina. As we passed her, she grabbed us by our elbows and Disapparated.

We Apparated into this cramped alleyway that wasn't big enough for two people, let alone three. I was squeezed between Tina and Newt, which the fangirl in me didn't mind, but the part of me that appreciates personal space did. "Courtney, are you okay?," Tina asked me. "Yes, I'm fine," I answered as she hugged me. She then turned her attention to Newt. "Who are you? she inquired, her voice full of anxiety. "I'm sorry?" Newt asked, confused. "Who are you?" she asked him again, this time more firm. "Newt Scamander," he replied, "And you are?"

"Newt, this is my... older sister, Tina," I told him. I still had to get used to calling Tina my sister, because to me, she was still a character in a movie while Marisa and Alyssa were my sisters. "What's that thing in your case?" she asked him as she continued her impromptu interrogation. "That's my Niffler," he responded. He pointed to the almost dried-up mustard on Tina's lip, "You've got something on your-"

"Why in the name of Deliverance Dane did you let that thing lose?" Tina interrupted him. "I didn't mean to... he's incorrigible, you see, anything shiny, he's all over the place-" Newt began to say.

"You didn't mean to?" Tina interrupted him again. "No," Newt replied. "You could not have chosen a worse time to let that creature lose! We're in the middle of a situation here!" Tina exclaimed. I noticed she looked at me for a small moment. "We're taking you in."

"Taking me in where?" Newt asked. Tina and I pulled our identification cards out of our coat pockets. "Magical Congress of the United States of America," we said in surprisingly perfect unison. Tina's ID card had noticeable wear and tear while mine was brand new. "So, you both work for MACUSA?" he asked, nervous. "What are you, investigators?"

I saw Tina open her mouth, about to speak, but paused. "She is, I'm just a temp," I lied for her. I don't know why, though. "Can you both please tell me that at least one of you took care of the No-Maj?" she asked us. "The what?" Newt inquired, confused. "The non-wizard," I explained for him. "Oh, sorry, we call them-"

"Muggles, I know," I said with a knowing smile forming on my face. "You wiped his memory, right?" Tina asked, her voice shaking with worry and frustration. "Um..." Newt began. "He had poor choice of words," I chuckled. Sadly, Tina didn't appreciate my sense of humor. "That's a Section 3A, Mr. Scamander. We're taking you in," she said. Tina grabbed my arm, I grabbed Newt's arm, and we Disapparated.


	4. MACUSA

**I do not own anything from the Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts series. All of that belongs to J.K. Rowling and the Warner Brothers Studios. I only my OCs. I also have an announcement at the end of this chapter.  
**

We Apparated across the street from the Woolworth Building, behind a more spacious alleyway. Before we crossed the street, Tina asked me to move so that Newt would be in between us. Tina's hand was firmly gripped on Newt's elbow while I was just standing next to him. Tina looked around before she began to practically drag Newt across the street as if he were a dog on a leash. "Come on."

"Er... sorry, but I do have things to do, actually," Newt tried to tell us. "Well," Tina began before scoffing and adding, "You'll have to rearrange them!"

"So, what brings you to New York?" I asked Newt, even though I already knew the answer. "I came to buy a birthday present," he told us. _Or his excuse_ , I thought. "Couldn't you have done that in London?" Tina snarked as we approached the building. "No, there's only one breeder of Appaloosa Puffskeins in the world and he lives in New York, so no," he explained. Tina loosened her grip on Newt and whispered to the guard, "I got a Section 3-A."

When Tina was talking to the guard, I thought, _Why did I lie for Tina back in the alleyway? And wasn't Tina supposed to ask Newt was he was doing in New York?_ Tina turned back to us and her sharp voice broke my train of thought. "Hey! By the way, we don't allow the breeding of magical creatures in New York anymore. We closed that guy down a year ago," she told him. The three of us squeezed through the door. I looked up at the dial labeled "Magical Exposure Threat," which now laid "Severe: Unexplained Activity."

When I saw it, I couldn't help but the same feeling you get when you hear that the Doomsday clock has moved closer to midnight. Tina and I guided Newt through the busy lobby toward the elevator. The doors opened and there was a goblin dressed in a surprisingly decent uniform. "Well, if it ain't the Goldstein girls," the goblin remarked. "Nice to see you again, too, Red," Tina greeted, obviously in a sarcastic tone.

I carefully stepped into the elevator, with Newt being shoved in by Tina. "Major Investigation Department," Tina told Red. "I thought you was-" Red began to say. "Major Investigation Department! I got a Section 3-A," she explained. The goblin shrugged before using his cane to push one of the elevator buttons.

We cautiously entered the office where I heard muffled voices discussing something. I sighed quietly, remembering when I saw Credence earlier.

A tall, slender woman with flawless, light brown skin and an up-do covered by a black head wrap with two platinum blonde curls peaking out on her profile turned around to face us... Seraphina Picquery. "I made your position here quite clear, Miss Goldstein," she said. "Yes, Madam President, but I-," Tina started to say. I could tell she was slightly nervous and intimidated.

"You're no longer an Auror," Madam Picquery interrupted. Tina looked at me, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "No... Madam President, but-"

"Goldstein."

"There's been a minor-"

"This office is currently concerned with very major incidents," Madam Picquery told her. "Get out."

"Yes, ma'am," Tina responded, obviously embarrassed. She pulled Newt and I along back to the elevator. On our way, I caught sight of Percival Graves. If you haven't seen the movie, I will not spoil it for you.

We took the elevator to the basement. I saw a few origami rats scurry up the tubes, thinking, _If only it were that easy in real life._

I sat back at my desk next to Tina's, where she sat. I let out a small laugh when I saw Newt duck under the "Wand Permit Office."

"So, you got your wand permit?" Tina asked Newt, "All foreigners have to have them in New York."

"I made a postal application weeks ago," Newt answered. Tina grabbed a clipboard and began writing on it. She turned back to him. "And you were just in Equatorial Guinea?" she inquired. "Yes, I've just completed a year in the fields. I'm writing a book about magical creatures," he responded. "That sounds amazing," I told him, with the same knowing smirk I had on my face earlier. "Like an extermination guide?" Tina asked. My smile faded as I gave her a death glare.

"No. A guide to help people understand why we should be protecting these creatures instead of killing them," Newt told her. "Goldstein! Where is she? Where is she? Goldstein!" I heard a male voice shout. Tina ducked behind her desk, then grabbed me by my shirt and pulling me down with her. "Goldstein!" the voice shouted again. Tina and I slowly stood up. I saw Mr. Abernathy, Tina's (and mine, I guess) supervisor. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing about the drastic height difference between him and Newt. "Did you just butt in on the Investigative Team again? Where have you been?" he asked Tina. Tina hesitated before replying with a quiet and awkward, "What?"

"Where'd she pick you up?" Mr. Abernathy asked Newt. "Me?" Newt hesitated before looking at us. Tina shook her head and Newt stalled. Mr. Abernathy turned back to us. "Have you been tracking them Second Salemers again?" Mr. Abernathy inquired. "Of course not, sir," I replied, trying to sound as honest as possible. _Wait, that was another one of Tina's lines_ , I thought, having a similar internal panic attack I had this morning when I found out I fell into the movie.

Graves entered and Mr. Abernathy greeted him nervously, "Afternoon, Mr. Graves, sir!"

"Afternoon, uh... Abernathy," Graves replied. Tina and I stepped forward. "Mr. Graves, sir, this is Mr. Scamander. He has a crazy creature in that case and it got out and caused mayhem in a bank. Courtney was there, ask her," Tina told him. Graves and Abernathy looked at me and I nodded reluctantly. "Well, let's see the little guy," Graves consented. Tina gave me a demanding look and I grabbed the bulky case out of Newt's hands. I handed it to Tina, who theatrically placed it onto a nearby table. She slowly opened each latch before lifting the lid to reveal... pastries. Newt and I sauntered forward to see if we were seeing correctly. For me, it was confirmed when an origami rat began sniffing at the contents. I heard Graves scoff out Tina's name before he and Abernathy left. Newt, Tina, and I stared at each other, with me immediately remembering how the whole mess got started in the first place.

 **Okay, here's my big news: I'm launching another story! It will only be available on my Wattpad account because I don't know if it'll be technically fanfiction. It's called Two Lonely Angels and it's a Phantom of the Opera story. My Wattpad name is declove3103 or Miss Halliwell. Hope to see you there!**


	5. It Was Open? Just A Smidge

"How did this happen?" Tina asked us after Abernathy and Graves left. "Well, outside the bank, he picked up the case and whacked me in the head with the case," Newt recalled. "He probably grabbed the wrong one."

"Oh, you think?" Tina asked sarcastically. She ran her hands through her coal black hair. "Courtney, check the case and see if we can find out anything on where the No-Maj lives," she told me, now sounding slightly more "all business." I obeyed, taking the pastries out of the case, but not before I helped myself to a paczki. Tina and Newt stared at me, though Tina's stare was more reminiscent of a mother's face when reprimanding her children. "What? I had a light lunch," I justified.

After digging through a mess of papers and pens, I found a slip of paper with an address for an apartment building on the Lower East Side. I quickly handed the slip to Tina as I tried to re-arrange everything in the case.

Our walk to the building seemed quiet before Tina exclaimed, "I can't believe you didn't Obliviate him! If there's an inquiry, I'm finished!"

"Why would you be finished? I'm the one that's-" Newt began. "Tina's not allowed to go near the Second Salemers," I explained. "Well, neither are you," Tina shot back at me. I was about to say something to her when I heard a sort of, high-pitched buzzing noise that almost sounded like a hummingbird on helium. I caught a flash of an iridescent blue that seemed to catch the little bit of sunlight. "What was that?" Tina asked Newt. "Er... moth, I think. Big moth," he stammered out. Tina looked at me and rolled her eyes, not buying his excuse. We turned the corner to find a crowd gathered around a building that was crumbling down at the third or fourth floor. The residents of the building were shouting, either in fear, anger, or confusion, while a police officer was standing in front of them. Tina grabbed my hand as we tried to make our way through the crowd and heard the officer yell, "Hey, quiet down! I'm trying to get a statement!"

"I'm telling you, it's a gas explosion again," I heard a woman tell the officer as we passed by her. "I ain't taking the kids back up until it's safe."

"Sorry, ma'am, there ain't no smell of gas," the officer told her. A hobo came forward and said, "It wasn't gas. Officer, I seen it. It was a a gigantic, huge, hippopotto- gas. It was gas!"

The crowd began shouting again. I was able to wriggle my hand out of Tina's in the chaos and followed Newt into the building, up about three flights of stairs. Newt and I entered an apartment building and stopped in our tracks. My head scanned the room, which had a hole in the wall, shattered glass scattered across the floor, and furniture broken into thirds. I heard Jacob groaning in pain and Newt and I ran to his side. I noticed a red mark on Jacob's neck that Newt was trying to examine, but Jacob kept batting his hand away. I heard Tina call for us, "Court! Mr. Scamander!"

I shoved Newt's case towards him and pulled out my wand, whispering "Reparo," watching in wonder as the debris was lifted up from the apartment floor and the ground outside. Newt sat down on the bed, trying to look innocent, and closed the locks on the case just as Tina ran into sight. "It was open?" she asked. "Just a smidge," he answered. I backed him up by making a "little bit" symbol with my fingers. "That crazy Niffler thing's on the loose again?" she inquired. "Might be," he replied. "Then look for it! Look!" she demanded. She ran to Jacob's side, where I was still sitting. "His neck's bleeding. He's hurt!" she exclaimed. "Wake up, Mr. No-Maj-"

I saw something that looked like a bald chihuahua with an anemone-like growth on its back scurry out from under a cabinet. Tina screamed and wrapped her arm around me protectively as Newt grabbed it by the tail and forced it back into the case. "Mercy Lewis, what is that?" Tina asked in a high-pitched voice. "Nothing to worry about," he told her. "That is a Murtlap."

Tina loosened her grip on me and eyed the case. "What else have you got in there?" she inquired. _Oh, until you've seen it, you wouldn't believe it in a million years_ , I thought. "You!" Jacob exclaimed as he pointed at Newt. "Hello," Newt greeted with a brief, shy grin. Tina turned back to Jacob as he tried to sit up. "Easy, Mr..."

"Kowalski... Jacob," he told her as they shook hands. He then turned his head to me. "I remember you, kid!"

I waved as I noticed Newt pulling out his wand in the corner of my eye, but Tina blocked Jacob off from him. "You can't Obliviate him! We need him as a witness," she said. "I'm sorry, but you've just yelled at me the length of New York for not doing it in the first place," Newt said. "He's hurt! He looks ill!" Tina shouted. "He'll be fine. Murtlap bites aren't serious," Newt told her, but his statement was following by Jacob making very groaning noises as if he was going to vomit. Tina looked at Newt in disbelief. "I admit that is a slightly more severe reaction than I've seen," Newt acknowledged, "But if it was really serious, he'd have..."

Newt stopped himself. Tina and I stood up and walked a few steps toward him. "What?" Tina inquired. I bit my lower lip, remembering what Newt's answer was going to be. "Well, the first symptom would be flames out of his anus," Newt finally answered. I let out a snort-like laugh while Tina exclaimed in frustration, "Oh, this is balled up!" The alarmed look on Jacob's face made it even funnier.

"It'll last forty-eight hours at the most," Newt told her. "I can keep him if you want me to-"

"Keep him? We don't 'keep them!'" Tina yelled. "Mr. Scamander, do you know anything about the wizarding community in America?"

"I do know a few things, actually. I know you have rather backwards laws about relations with non-magic people," Newt said. Tina looked slightly offended and turned to me, probably hoping I would defend her. "Well, Teen, he's got a point there," I said. Tina scoffed, aggravated, and turned back to Newt. "I know that you're not meant to befriend them, that you can't marry them, which seems mildly absurd to me," Newt continued while I found myself nodding, but Tina then shouted, "Who's gonna marry him?!"

"Tina!" I exclaimed, but she didn't notice. "You're both coming with us," she told him. "I don't see why I need to come with you," Newt said as Tina and I tried to help Jacob up. "Help us," I said as nicely as I could. Tina and Newt were sort of holding Jacob between them while I was helping Tina hold onto Jacob. "I'm dreaming, right? I never went to the bank. This is just some big nightmare, right?" Jacob rambled on. "For the both of us, Mr. Kowalski," Tina mumbled under her breath. Before we Disapparated, I thought, _Well, if I don't get back home once the movie plays out, it'll be a nightmare for the three of us_.

 **Happy early Easter! Thank you for reading my story!**


	6. Dinner with the Goldsteins

By the time we were almost near the apartment, it was around dusk. "Take a right here," Tina directed. Jacob let out a sound, "Aughgh."

Tina stopped us and hid the men behind a large repair truck. She turned back to them a few seconds later. "Okay, before we go in, Courtney and I aren't supposed to have men on the premises," she warned. "Well, in that case, Mr. Kowalski and I can seek other accommodations," Newt suggested as he turned around with Jacob. "Oh no, you don't," Tina reprimanded as she grabbed Jacob by the arm. "Good try, though," I remarked. "Watch your step."

We quietly entered the apartment building. Newt lead Jacob up the staircase, but the four of us froze in our tracks when a nasal voice called, "Is that you, Tina and Courtney?"

Newt shushed Jacob as Tina responded, "Yes, Mrs. Esposito."

"Are you girls alone?" Mrs. Esposito asked. "We're always alone, Mrs. Esposito," I replied. _Why do I keep saying Tina's lines?_ I thought in a panic as my heartbeat quickened. We then sauntered into the Goldstein apartment. I smiled, as the scene was the same as it was in the movie: an iron working on the laundry on its own, the clotheshorse floating a few inches above the ground in front of the fireplace. I picked up a magazine entitled "Transfiguration Today" and began thumbing through it. "Teenie, Court, you brought men home?" I heard Queenie's voice a few feet away. I looked up and saw her in a pink, silk slip working on mending a beautiful, Navy blue dress that shared my skirt's diagonal hem. "Gentleman, this is our other sister," Tina introduced in a monotone voice. "You want to put something on, Queenie?"

"Sure," Queenie said. I turned around so she would have some privacy, but I doubt that it would bother her. I noticed Newt was peeking out the windows. "So, who are they?" Queenie asked. I turned back and pointed to Newt, "This is Newt Scamander."

"He's committed a serious infraction infraction to the National Statue of Secrecy," Tina added. "He's a criminal?" Queenie inquired, intrigued and impressed. Tina nodded and pointed to Jacob. "And that's Jacob Kowalski. He's a No-Maj," Tina told her. "A No-Maj? Teen, what are you and Court up to? Queenie asked, her voice sounding interested, but tinted with a little bit of concern.

"He's sick, it's a long story. Mr. Scamander has lost something that Courtney's going to help him find," Tina explained. I tried not to let her words catch me off guard, because Queenie the Mind Reader was ten feet away from me and I didn't want to be discovered as a fraud placed in here by God or Time or whatever/whoever put me here. Luckily, her attention was on Jacob.

"Oh, you need to sit down, honey. He hasn't eaten anything all day. And... aw, that's rough. He didn't get the money he wanted for his bakery," Queenie said as she was reading Jacob's mind. "You bake, honey? I love to cook."

Newt turned around, intrigued by the one-sided conversation. "You're a Legilimens?" he asked. "Uh-huh, yeah," Queenie answered. "But I always have trouble with your kind. Brits. It's the accent."

"You know how to read minds?" Jacob inquired, appalled. "Don't worry, honey. Most guys think what you was thinking first time they see me," Queenie assured him. "Now you need food."

Queenie walked over into the kitchen and began working on dinner with Tina. I heard that high-pitched, chirp-like buzz from earlier and looked out the window. I saw an insect with an iridescent blue body and wings that mimicked the propeller of a helicopter. "Isn't that a Billywig?" I asked Newt. He nodded quietly, looking impatient and nervous. I wanted to say I wanted to help him, but I stopped. I've already stolen three lines from Tina and I cast two spells that Newt was supposed to. I don't want to cause anymore trouble. Based off of stories I've read or shows and movies I've watched, if I ever get out of here, the story could be changed forever.

I sat down on the couch next to Jacob, who got up and stumbled into the dining room. Wait, maybe it wouldn't hurt if I... I began to think as I looked to Newt, only for him to stroll towards the door. Just as he grabbed the doorknob, Queenie spoke up. "Hey, Mr. Scamander, you prefer pie or strudel?"

Newt loosened his grip on the doorknob, trying to make it as discreet as possible. "I really don't have a preference," he answered, quietly. I walked over to the table, where Jacob had already tucked his napkin into his shirt. "Court, could you find an extra chair for Mr. Scamander?" Tina asked. "Sure," I replied. Conveniently, I found an ottoman that wasn't too big for the table. Queenie turned to Jacob. "You prefer strudel, don't you honey?"

He gave an enthusastic nod. "Strudel it is," Queenie said with a grin. I began to tingle with excitement as I saw as the pastry baked itself in the air before it landed softly onto a porcelain white platter. I don't know if I'll ever get tired of watching them perform magic in person instead of on screen. I sat on the ottoman so that Newt could have the luxury of an actual chair at the dinner table. Tina quickly lit the candles and looked at Newt. "Well, sit down, Mr. Scamander," Tina said. Newt looks a bit hesitant. "Don't worry, she's not gonna poison you," I reassured him.

But by the time we were almost finished with desert, Newt looked like he wished that Tina would poison him, with Tina just looking plain uncomfortable. I, frankly, wasn't far behind them. When I saw the movie, Queenie and Jacob's flirty, New Adult-esque conversation didn't bother me. But, considering there were five people at the table (originally four, if it weren't for me) and they were the only ones talking (Jacob wasn't even talking!), I could see why Newt and Tina were so uncomfortable.

"The job ain't that glamorous," Queenie mused. I felt like scoffing, considering the Wand Permit Office was purgatory compared to the job this universe assigned me. But I listened as Queenie continued, "I mean, I spend most days making coffee, unjinxing the john-" _What do you think I was stuck doing because you wanted a "me" day?_ "-Tina and Courtney are the career girls. Nah, we're orphans. Ma and Pa died of dragon pox when we were kids. Aw... you're sweet. But we've got each other."

For the first tie in about twenty-five minutes that felt like forty-five minutes, Jacob said something, "Could you stop reading my mind for a second?"

Queenie looked a little embarrassed. "Don't get me wrong, I love it," he clarified for her. "And this meal is... insanely good. This is what I do... I'm a cook and... this is like... the greatest meal I've ever had in my life."

Queenie laughed in delight. "Oh, you slay me."

She then rested her head against her right fist and delivered in a loud whisper, "I ain't never really talked to a No-Maj before."

Jacob then mimicked her position and asked, "Really?"

There was a long moment of silence as they gazed into each other's eyes like a couple of lovestruck teenagers. Queenie must have heard one of Tina's thoughts, as readjusted herself and said bluntly, "I am not flirting."

"I'm just saying don't go getting attached. He's going to have to be Obliviated," Tina explained. "It's nothing personal," she told Jacob, who began wiping away the sweat with a napkin. "Oh, hey, you okay, honey?" Queenie asked Jacob, her voice tainted with concern. Newt then got up from the table and stood behind his chair. "Miss Goldstein, I think Mr. Kowalski could do with an early night," Newt told Tina. "Besides, Courtney and I will need to be up early tomorrow morning to find my Niffler, so..." he trailed off. Queenie looked at Tina in confusion, "What's a Niffler?"

"Don't ask," Tina said. She turned back to Newt as she moved toward where the bedroom I shared with Queenie was. "You guys can bunk in Courtney and Queenie's room. Queenie will sleep with me on the sofa bed and I can set up the cot for one of you."

"I can take the cot," I let Tina know. "Okay," she said, as confused as Queenie was when Newt mentioned the Niffler.

Newt looked at me and I gave him a shy smile. He returned it, with a bit of appreciation in his eyes.

Tina asked me to change into my pajamas in the bathroom. When I changed into a floral blue nightgown and went back into my bedroom, Newt was turned away on his side while Jacob was trying to read a wizarding book. I laid down on the cot, only to realize that my head wasn't elevated correctly. I was trying to fold the pillow in half when Tina came in with a tray of three mugs. "I thought you might like a hot drink," she suggested. Jacob nodded slowly. Tina sauntered over, carefully handing me and Jacob our mugs, but practically slamming Newt's down on the nightstand. "Hey, Mr. Scamander... look, cocoa," Jacob showed the mug to Newt, who stayed turned away.

"Toilet's down the hall to the right," Tina told them before she began closing the room's double doors. "Thanks..." Jacob began to say before he caught sight of Queenie in a short, pink nightgown with lace on the neckline, "...very much."

As soon as the doors closed, Newt pretty much jumped up and placed his leather case on the floor. My heart pounded with excitement as I saw him open it and walked down inside it, but I was startled when Jacob let out a high-pitched, "Paha!"


	7. In the Case Part One

_As soon as the doors closed, Newt pretty much jumped up and placed his leather case on the floor. My heart pounded with excitement as I saw him open it and walked down inside it, but I was startled when Jacob let out a high-pitched, "Paha!"_

Newt's hand popped up, motioning for us to join him in the case. Without thinking, I jumped in, almost knocking Newt over. "Not to be rude, but... you do realize that there was a ladder," Newt pointed out. "Sorry, I got excited," I apologized. "Where's Mr. Kowalski?" he asked. "Probably freaking out," I quipped under my breath as Newt climbed up the ladder. "Come on," he called. Newt jumped off the ladder and quickly sauntered to his little workstation. I saw Jacob's legs dangling from the entryway in the ceiling, but it took a while for him to get in. I could hear a few thuds, but I didn't feel anything moving. I finally grabbed Jacob by the ankles and pulled him in.

"Will you sit down?" Newt asked Jacob. "Good idea," Jacob quietly muttered as he sat on a crate in the corner. Newt came forward and examined the bite on Jacob's neck. This time, with Tina not on his back, he was able to get a better look. "That's definitely the Murtlap," Newt confirmed before he went back to the workstation and started making a poultice with various herbs. "You must be particularly susceptible. See, you're a Muggle. So our physiologies are subtly different."

I was amazed at how fast he worked. It seemed like two microseconds before he began applying the substance to Jacob's neck. "Ew," I heard Jacob complain. I didn't blame him, though. It smelled like the spirulina powder that Alyssa used in the power smoothies she took to every single one of her shows. "Stay still," Newt told him. He then placed a pill on another crate nearby. "That should stop the sweating and one of those should sort the twitch."

Jacob waited a second before shrugging and gulping the pill down. Newt began hacking off chunks of meat at the workstation and dumped them into a metal bucket. "Take that," Newt said as he handed Jacob the bucket. He walked briskly back to the workstation and picked up a cocoon, squeezing a bright blue liquid into a vial.

"What you got there?" Jacob asked. "This, the locals call "Swooping Evil," Newt answered. Jacob's eyes widened a bit. "Not the friendliest of names. It's quite an agile fella," Newt said. Newt held out his finger to reveal the cocoon dangling from his finger. The green and blue on it always reminded me of a peacock. "I've been studying him and I'm pretty sure his venom could be quite useful if properly diluted. Just to remove bad memories, you know," Newt explained. After a brief second of silence, the Swooping Evil just burst forward toward us, screeching at me and Jacob before Newt recalled it. Based off the smirk on his face, I could tell he had always wanted to do that. "Probably shouldn't let him loose in here, though," Newt said. "You think?" I snarked before I finally gave in and laughed about it. He opened the door and walked out. "Come on."

While I followed him enthusiastically, Jacob seemed a little wary. As we exited the shed, I felt like we were stepping into another world. Or, a habitat that resembled the Arizona desert. I felt myself get drenched by a downpour, looking up to see a Thunderbird. My smile widened. "Come on, come on. Down you come... come on," Newt coaxed the creature. The Thunderbird perched itself on a large rock in front of Newt. "Oh, thank Paracelsus. If you had gotten out, that would've been quite catastrophic."

Newt then turned back to us. "See, he's the real reason I came to America. To bring Frank home," he told us. Entranced by the fact such a creature from one of my favorite movies was in front of me and in person, I walked eagerly toward Frank, but he screeched, startling me. "Miss Goldstein, I'd recommend that you stay back. He's a wee bit sensitive to strangers," Newt warned me. I took his advice and sauntered back to my original standing place as quickly as I could. "He was trafficked, you see. I found him in Egypt, he was all chained up. I couldn't leave him there, so I had to bring him back," Newt relayed to us. Newt turned back to the Thunderbird and nuzzled the creature's head. "I'm going to put you back where you belong, aren't I, Frank. To the wilds of Arizona."

Newt tossed a handful of feed to Frank, who caught it in his beak and flew off. I ran up to the rock to get a better look, seeing Newt slightly smile.


	8. In the Case Part Two

Newt turned to another habitat and let out a deep call. He moved past Jacob, grabbing the bucket of meat. I turned around and saw a large dung beetle rolling a ball of dung that was about its size. I heard Newt call again and I ran to his side near the next habitat, with Jacob following suit. "Here they come," Newt told us. "Here who comes?" Jacob asked, nervous. "Graphorns," Newt answered as creatures with a similar build to saber-tooth tigers with small tentacles on their mouths charged toward us. Jacob screamed and tried to run off, but Newt and I grabbed him by the arm. "You're alright, you're alright."

One of the Graphorns wrapped its tentacles around Newt's shoulders. "They're the last breeding pair in existence. If I hadn't managed to rescue them, that could've been the end of Graphorns forever," Newt explained as one of the babies trotted around Jacob and me, rubbing against us like a cat. Newt tossed a piece of meat further into the enclosure, which was quickly devoured by the little creature. "So you rescue these creatures?" Jacob asked. "Yes, that's right," Newt replied. "Rescue, nurture, and protect them. And I'm gently trying to educate my fellow wizards about them."

Newt led us up a small set of stairs into a bamboo forest. "Titus, Finn? Poppy, Marlow, Tom?" Newt called. I caught up to Newt and saw Pickett perched on his left hand. Newt turned back to us. "He had a cold," Newt explained as we made our way to a small tree. "He needed some body warmth."

Once we reached the tree, a clan of Bowtruckles rushed from their hiding places amongst the leaves to greet Newt and Pickett in their high-pitched chatter. Newt extended his arm toward the tree. "Alright, on you hop."

Pickett refused to rejoin the other Bowtruckles and remained perched on Newt's arm. "He has some attachment issues," Newt explained to us. He turned back to Pickett. "Now, come on, Pickett. Pickett. No, they're not going to bully you... Now come on. Pickett!"

The little Bowtruckle was now clinging to Newt's fingers before Newt finally gave in. "Alright," he sighed. "And that is exactly why they accuse me of favoritism," Newt mused. "If it would help, I could give him the speech Maris- Tina gave me on my first day of school, " I offered. I exhaled sharply, scared that I almost screwed up and forgot to play my part. "I tried something similar last. It just scared him," Newt recalled. Newt and I laughed quietly, but stopped when Newt noticed something behind us. "I wonder where Dougal's gone," he murmured. A series of familiar chirping sounds nearby and we carefully walked towards the Occamy nest. "I'm coming, I'm coming, Mum's here, Mum's here."

Newt picked up one of the smaller Occamies. "Hello. Let me have a look at you," he whispered to the little creature. "I know these guys," Jacob said, smiling. Newt held the Occamy out to Jacob. "Your Occamy."

"What do you mean my Occamy?" Jacob asked. "Yes... do you want do...?" Newt began to ask before he handed the creature to Jacob. He moved his hand to try to stroke its head, but the creature tried to nip at him. "Sorry, don't pet them. They learn to defend themselves early," Newt told us. "Their shells are made of silver, so they're quite valuable. Their nests tend to get ransacked by hunters," he added as he took the Occamy back and it curled up back in its nest. "Mr. Scamander?" Jacob asked. "Please, call me Newt," Newt asked. "Newt... I don't think I'm dreaming," Jacob said. "What gave it away?" Newt inquired, almost interested.

Jacob replied with, "I ain't got the brains to make this up."


	9. In the Case Part Three

_"Mr. Scamander?" Jacob asked. "Please, call me Newt," Newt asked. "Newt... I don't think I'm dreaming," Jacob said. "What gave it away?" Newt inquired, almost interested._

 _Jacob replied with, "I ain't got the brains to make this up."_

"Would you mind throwing some of those pellets in with the Mooncalves over there?" Newt asked Jacob. "Yeah, sure," Jacob answered as he picked up a nearby bucket of feed. "Just over there," Newt directed. I followed Jacob over to the Mooncalf habitat.

"Bugger... Niffler's gone," I heard Newt say, sounding annoyed. "Of course he has, little bugger. Any chance he has to get his hands on something shiny."

During our walk to the Mooncalf habitat, I saw the "leaves" fly off a nearby tree and fly among the Doxys, Glow Bugs, and Grindylows above us. I exhaled sharply out of awe. I've seen this scene a million times, three of them on the silver screen during the movie's run in cinemas, and, here I am, right below it. I'm probably the first person who has really traveled into a fictional world. _Wow._

I was brought back down to Earth when I heard Jacob muttering to himself. "What did you do today, Jacob? I was inside a suitcase."

We stopped at a rocky, moonlit area. Creatures that were about the size of a Shetland pony with a head resembling a llama's and cartoonish doe eyes galloped toward us. "Hi," I quietly called. I grabbed a handful of the pellets out of the bucket and tossed them up. The Mooncalves bobbed their heads up to get their food. "Take it easy, take it easy," Jacob said. I saw Newt in a nearby habitat, cradling a blue creature with luminescent tentacles. We both smiled at each other before I began stroking one of the Mooncalves head, whispering things in my baby talk voice like, "Cutie pie" and "sweetheart."

I heard a familiar, echoing cry from behind me... the same cry from when I fell through the mirror. I turned to see four sets of curtains around a snowscape. _The Obscurus!_ I thought. It seemed like the longer I was here, I would keep forgetting a few things.

"Did you hear that?" Jacob asked me. I nodded fearfully. "Newt, did you-" Jacob turned to where Newt was standing, but he had already moved on. Jacob began to slowly walk toward the snowscape. In a panic, I ran off to find Newt. It seemed to take a long time, I found him near an enclosure resembling the African savannah. "Newt," I gasped out, grabbing his arm. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Jacob... snowscape... Obscurus," was I could get out in between breaths. I made the mistake of not hesitating when Newt took off toward the snowscape. _If I get out of here, I gotta start skipping cardio._

"Step back," Newt ordered Jacob, in an uncharacteristically sharp tone, scaring both Jacob and me. "What's the matter with this?" Jacob asked. "I said step away," Newt repeated. "What is this thing?" Jacob asked. "It's an Obscurus," Newt responded. He turned back around, heading toward the savannah enclosure. "I need to get going, find everyone who's escaped before they get hurt."

"Before _they_ get hurt?" Jacob asked, surprised, considering Tina pretty much painted the creatures as threats. "Yes, Mr. Kowalski," Newt answered, matter-of-factly. "See, they're currently in alien terrain, surrounded by millions of the most vicious creatures on the planet... humans."

"So, where would you say that a medium-sized creature that likes broad, open plains... trees, waterholes, that sort of thing... where might she go?" Newt asked us, his tone a little softer now. "In New York City? Plains?" Jacob asked, incredulously. "Uh... Central Park."

"And where is that exactly?" Newt asked. "Where is Central Park?" Jacob asked, in the same incredulous tone. Newt looked a little embarrassed, as if he just asked a stupid question. I felt a little bad for him. "Well, I could take you guys there," I suggested. "Wait, wouldn't that be kinda a double-cross?" Jacob brought up. "I mean, you and your sisters take us in, they make us hot cocoa..."

"You do realize that once Tina notices you stopped sweating like a fountain, she'll Obliviate you," I said. "What does Bliviate mean?" Jacob asked. "It'll be like you wake up and all memory of magic gone," Newt answered for me. Jacob looked around the case, the same look his eyes that I had when I first entered it. "I won't remember any of this?" Jacob inquired. "No," Newt and I replied in unison. After a long pause, Jacob spoke up again. "Alright, yeah... okay... I'll help you both."

I smiled, turning to Newt. "Come on, then."

 **Sorry about last week. I had a bit of a stomach bug and didn't feel like writing. But I'm feeling okay now. I may not update next week because... I'M GOING TO NEW YORK! Of course, I'll see some Broadway shows... _Phantom_ and _Anastasia_ to be exact. If we have leftover money, we might go see _Wicked_ or _Waitress_! I'll try not to let any creatures loose while I'm there.**


	10. The Diamond District

Jacob and I were directing Newt through the Diamond District on the way to Central Park. I was surprised by how quiet the streets were, considering modern New York sounded like a rock concert at night. But I will say that this wasn't the first time I was walking around New York City in my pajamas.

"I was watching you at dinner. People like you, don't they, Mr. Kowalski?" Newt asked Jacob. "Well... I'm sure people like you too, huh?" Jacob said. "Not me, no. I annoy people," Newt said. Jacob just said, "Ah," unsure how to respond. "I think that you are a very present person," I complimented. "Thank you," Newt replied, then turned back to Jacob, asking him, "Why did you decide to be a baker?"

"Uh, well, because I'm dying in that canning factory," Jacob began to answer. "Everyone there's dying. It just crushes the life out of you. Either of you like canned food?"

"No," Newt and I answered. "Me neither," Jacob told us. "That's why I want to make pastries, you know. It makes people happy-" he stopped and we turned to the right. "We're going this way."

"So did you get your loan?" Newt asked him. I sighed, already remembering the answer. "No. I ain't got no collateral" Jacob responded. "Stayed in the army too long, apparently... I don't know."

"You fought in the war?" Newt asked. I immediately said, "Thank you for your service," which had and still is been a bit of an impulse of mine whenever I hear someone fought in the army or I see someone in uniform out in public. "Thanks, Miss Goldstein," Jacob said before he turned back to Newt. "Of course I fought in the war, everyone fought in the war. Didn't you fight in the war?"

"I worked mostly with dragons," Newt told him. "Ukrainian Ironbellies. Eastern Front."

Newt and I stopped after he noticed a small, sapphire stud earring on the hood of a car. We both looked downward and saw various articles of diamond jewelry scattered across the sidewalk. He squatted down and followed the trail of diamonds past different shops. He stopped abruptly and walked back in front of a jewelry store, where the Niffler was standing trying to pass itself off as a jewelry stand, with diamond necklaces hanging on its outstretched arms. Newt raised his eyebrows as if saying, "Did you really think I'm that stupid?"

The Niffler then dropped the jewelry and scurried away. I grabbed my wand out of my jacket's pocket and whispered, "Finestra."

The glass shattered without leaving any shards still in the window sill, allowing Newt and I to jump in without the risk of getting cut. We began searching the store for the little creature. I felt little paws scurry over my shoulders. "Hey, that tickles!" I laughed just as the Niffler jumped onto the chandelier. Newt and I followed and gripped onto the chandelier. "Come on, you little... thing!" I awkwardly shouted, unable to think of anything to say.

I started to feel dizzy as the chandelier spun around, but I was snapped out of it when I felt my body hit the floor. I moved out of the way before the chandelier could hit me, but Newt wasn't so lucky. I helped him up and we continued our chase after the Niffler, who was now clambering across cases of jewelry. I noticed a sapphire necklace and picked it up to look at it.

"Oh, this is cute- Focus!"

The rest of the chase seemed like a big blur before I found myself latched onto Newt's back on a jewelry case that was leaning against the window like an impromptu ladder. I tensed up, knowing what would happen next. I heard the window crack and waited for the eventual- and we crashed outside, with me somehow on top of Newt. After a split second, we both leaped to the ground. Newt pulled his wand out and shouted, "ACCIO!"

In slow motion the Niffler floated backwards toward us. Passing a lamppost, it reached for the jewelry that was also floating in the air, spinning around the pole and flying onward, out of the trajectory Newt had him on. I cast a spell toward the window on another jewelry store across the street, turning the glass on the window into a sticky, jelly like substance that trapped the Niffler.

The three of us ran across the street as the creature struggled. "Alright? Happy?" Newt scolded. He then pulled the Niffler out of my little trap, which I had to say I was pretty proud of. "One down... two to go."

I heard sirens in the background and turned around, seeing policemen aim their guns at us. "They went that way, officer," Jacob and I said in a panic, both of us pointing in opposite directions. As if to incriminate me more, I noticed that I was still holding the sapphire necklace. I rummaged my hand in my pockets to make sure there wasn't anything else in them and found some money. "It might not be enough, but at least it'll ease my conscience," I whimpered rapidly as I tossed it into the broken store window across the street. "Hands up!" the officer ordered.

Jacob and I immediately obeyed. The Niffler, which Newt was hiding in his overcoat, peeked up out of curiosity. "What the hell is that?" another officer asked. Jacob turned to something on the left that I couldn't see and gulped in fear. "Lion..."

I turned to the left to see the lion. I whimpered out of fear, which probably wasn't such a good idea as I already looked like an overgrown meerkat. The police turned their guns on the lion.

"You know, New York is considerably more interesting than I'd expected," I heard Newt say so calmly. I scoffed before I pulled my wand out again and we Disapparated.


	11. Worrying Means You Suffer Twice

The three of us hurried through Central Park and were almost ran over by an ostrich as it briskly trotted by us as if it were escaping something. Jacob whimpered, terrified. Newt pulled a leather helmet out of his pocket and handed it to Jacob. "Put this on," Newt told him. "Why?" Jacob asked, confused. "Because your skull is susceptible to breakage under immense force," Newt said. He began to take off before he turned around, pulled another helmet out and handed it to me. "You better put this on, too."

"Why me?" I asked. "Because even if you're not susceptible, I don't want your sisters to kill me," Newt said. I giggled quietly as I strapped the helmet onto my head and Jacob and I closely followed behind him.

We ran up to the now almost deserted zoo, the outer walls of which had been demolished. I heard a bellowing roar echo around the brick building. Newt pulled two chest protectors out and began fastening one to me. "Okay, if you both just, uh, pop these on."

He then moved on to attaching the other to Jacob. "Now, there is absolutely nothing for either of you to worry about," he reassured us. "Tell me... does anyone ever believe you when you tell them not to worry?" Jacob asked. "Well, my philosophy is worrying means you suffer twice," Newt said before he took off again.

Jacob and I followed him to the zoo's entrance, where a large, rhino-like creature with a massive horn protruding from her forehead was cornering a comparatively tiny hippo that looked absolutely terrified. It was like a reverse of when my Aunt Opal was trying to seduce a waiter at Cousin Taylor's wedding.

"She's in season. She needs to mate," Newt told us. He took out a small vial of liquid out of his coat pocket. He pulled the cork out with his teeth, spat it to the side, and poured a bit of the liquid on both of his wrists. After I accidentally caught a whiff of it, I pinched my nose and started breathing through my mouth. "Erumpent musk. She's mad for it," Newt said before he handed the bottle to me and headed into the zoo. I quickly handed the bottle to Jacob.

Newt placed the case on the ground and opened it in a seductive manner. I am not making this up. I swear that I am not making this up.

Then came the mating dance. And I can honestly say that I have never seen anything like it. _Don't laugh, don't laugh_ , I tried to tell myself as a wide grin crept onto my face.

Newt rolled over onto the ground, with the Erumpent coping his motions and moving closer to the case. "Good girl... come on... into the case," Newt coaxed the creature.

Out of curiosity, Jacob sniffed the Erumpent musk. We both felt something hit us, which caused him to spill the liquid on the chest protector. We turned around and saw a seal just as it flopped away. Just as we turned back around, we saw the Erumpent back on her feet and staring at Jacob. Newt, Jacob, and I exchanged looks that clearly said, "Oh, crap."

I turned to Jacob slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movements. "Run," I whispered. Jacob wailed as the creature charged toward him, running as fast as he could. I ran over to Newt, who just had his wand stolen by a baboon. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and turned back to the rubble. "Repar-"

And the baboon promptly snatched my wand away as well. "But you already got his!" I yelled, gesturing at Newt. We ran after the baboon and caught up to him in front of a fence. Newt broke off two sticks from a branch nearby and knelt down to the animal's level. "They're exactly the same... same thing," Newt tried to convince it.

"NEWT! MISS GOLDSTEIN!" I heard Jacob scream. I grabbed another stick. "If we speed this up, you can get a third one," I offered. The baboon shook our wands, not paying attention to us. "No, no, no, don't-" we tried to warn it, but both of our wands went off, throwing the baboon behind the fence.

"So sorry," Newt apologized. We both picked up our wands and ran to the frozen lake, where Jacob was rolling down the hill and onto the ice below while the Erumpent chased him. I grabbed Newt's case and opened it as all four of us hit the ice. As Newt and I slid across the ice, the Erumpent was mere feet from Jacob as she was sucked into the case.

I took deep breaths, feeling my heart pounding from all the excitement. After a long silence for all of us to catch our breath, Newt finally spoke up. "Good show, Miss Goldstein, Mr. Kowalski."

I turned around to Newt. "You can call me Courtney," I told him with a smile. Jacob held out his hand to us. "Call me Jacob," he told us. He and Newt shook hands and then he shook hands with me.

Newt helped the both of us up and we began to make our way to the bridge. I almost slipped, but Newt stopped me from falling by wrapping his arm around my waist. I felt my cheeks heat up as I straightened myself up and he quickly pulled his arms away. "Thanks," I whispered. "No problem," he whispered back. "Well, two down, one to go."

He set the case down and opened it. "Ladies first," he said. I stepped into the case and carefully climbed down the ladder.

 **I watched the final trailer for "Crimes of Grindelwald" and it's so AWESOME! No spoilers, but I was shook when I learned the name of Claudia Kim's character. I can't wait until I get to that movie and I get to write Courtney in.**

 **Also... NEWTINA feels! Yes, I ship Newtina because... come on! They're so cute together. And I've been reading a lot of fanfiction about them lately. If you're on , I recommend reading Newtina fanfictions by msrowley, Bellarsam Chrisjulittle, FandomNonsense, and GryffindorCriss. They're so well written and even hype me up even more for the movie.  
**

 **As for Newt and Courtney's ship name, I've decided on... NEWTNEY!**

 **And, anyone note the sexual tension at the end of Newt and Courtney?  
**

 **Also, if you're an adult who is registered to vote, go and vote tomorrow!**

 **Well my darlings, until the next chapter, where I promise a lot of Newtney teasing!**


End file.
